A New Start
by Raven's Bard
Summary: This is an AU where I changed a few key players to new positions.
1. New Start 1a

Title: A New Start 

Author: Raven's Bard 

E-mail: ravensbard78@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Buffyverse belongs to me. Joss owns it all. 

Rating: TV MA (nothing you wouldn't see on the show) 

Spoilers: Welcome to the Hellmouth and The Harvest 

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going. 

Summary: Just wait and see. 

********** 

"Come on, get up. I don't want you be late for school." 

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Though I certainly wasn't happy about it. 

I went through the motions to get ready for my first day at a brand new school, grabbing clothes, a shower and breakfast. By the time that I was done Mom had already gotten the car ready and was waiting for me. 

The drive to school was short, but quiet thankfully so I had a little time to think. 

And remember. 

Merrick, though he was a stuffy old brit, quickly became the only adult that I felt I could trust and feel comfortable around. He took me in and taught me how to fight. But even more important he at least paid attention to me, which was more than I could say about my parents. It hurt more than I thought possible to have to watch him die in front of me and be powerless to do anything. Damn you, Lothos. At least I paid you back for causing the death of Merrick and.... them. 

Still can't think about them yet. That hurts worse than Merrick. When Merrick died I at least had them to go on for. The only bright spot of that time that I had left. I can still remember their face. I didn't know them very long, but I guess I just fell in love with them at first sight. I wish I could have saved..... 

The car coming to a stop jolted me out of my thoughts, so I actually paid attention to the building that we stopped in front of. Bright and cheery were the words to describe the place. Great, the perfect place to find more Kimberlys and Jens. Just what I didn't need. 

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Mom asked. 

"No, I think I should go without becoming the laughing stock of the school before I even get inside. No offense, mom, but no one would want their mom around them in high school." I said. 

"I suppose so," she returned. 

I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car, but not without one last comment from mom. 

"Try not to burn this one down, hon. I think one school is more than enough for you in your life," she commented. 

"Don't worry, mom. I'm sure I won't find anything that flammable in there, even in chem class," I replied smirking. 

She stared at me for a moment and I think she was actually trying to decide if I was being serious. Finally she made a decision to ignore it and muttering a quiet "good-bye" before driving off for work. 

"I suppose this could be worse," I muttered to myself. No matter that I had gotten stuck at a new city and school, leaving behind those few friends that I had left after becoming the school pariah. Though on the bright side, a new school could only be better than my experiences at Hemery High. After all, it's not like there could be that many master vamps trying to take over the world in California and God wouldn't be that cruel, would he? 

Feeling slightly better about the whole situation, I decided to try and make the best of it. Time for my grand entrance, I thought and stepped forward...... 

...and right into the girl walking in front of me causing both of us to ground in a tangle of limbs. 

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered while helping her up. "What a great way to start. Are you okay?" 

"Nothing broken... I think," she said as she grabbed her bag off the ground. 

"You sure? I really am sorry," I said, praying that not many people saw the collision. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I take it you're new here," she stated. 

"Yep, just starting today. Though this isn't the way I wanted to start out here," I grimaced. 

"I bet. Why don't I show you to the office," she said with a smile. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." 

"Oh, by the way, my name's Willow," she said while holding out her hand to shake. 

"My friends call me Xander." 

***   
  



	2. New Start 1b

********** 

Willow seemed to get kinda shy after our initial introduction, but all in all she seemed extremely nice. A tad too interested in books and computers, but hey not that I have any room to judge. She seemed to be the nerdy type a lot like I used to be, I suppose. Just the kind of person that I would have had for a friend if I had grown up here. She was more than happy to show me to the office, all the while babbling on about this teacher or that class. 'Course I had to find it cute, but I stopped that line of thought the instant she mentioned she had a boyfriend. 

Willow dropped me off at the office, but not before she gave me an invite to eat lunch with her and a couple of her friends. All in all, the day seemed to be looking up from its rather dismal beginnings. Here's to hoping the day continues to get better. 

The secretary in the office sent me right in to the principal's office after giving her my name. Principal Flutie seemed just a little too happy to see me. Either he's always like this or he had one HUGE cup of java this morning. My vote goes to the java. That and not reading my transcript from Hemery. 

"Well, Alexander Harris, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles," he stated glancing over what I guess was my transcript while walking to his desk. "Sophomore year. Interesting record..." Finally, he settled behind his desk before picking the paperwork back up.... 

And ripping it in half. 

"A fresh start is what you get here at Sunnydale," Yes! He didn't notice last year's additions, like the gym. "Here at Sunnydale we want you to have the best chances to succeed here, and we don't care what some papers say. No matter if they say," Uh-oh. "Oh." 

"Um, Mr. Flutie..." I started. 

"The students here are welcome to call me Bob," he said while putting the pieces of my transcript back together. 

"Bob..." 

"But they don't." 

I try again. "I understand that I have an... um... unique..." 

"Unique? You don't think dismal fits better?" 

"It's not that bad, right?" 

"You burned down the gym." 

"But there were vam..... very large amounts of... asbestos," Smooth Xand. 

"Don't worry. Any other school might say watch your step or we'll be watching you. We want to service your needs, and help you understand our needs. And if your needs don't mesh with our needs...." he finishes by slamming my folder shut. 

*** 

Well, that went well, I thought as I stepped out of the office. Of course one of the passing students passing by decided at this time to make my day worse by bumping into me and causing my bag and books to go crashing to the floor. 

This day just keeps going downhill, I thought to myself while I gathered my things. 

"Need some help?" 

On the other hand.... "Huh?" 

"I said, need some help?" A gorgeous brunette says before helping me with my things. I was literally stunned speechless by her eyes not to mention her body. 

"Um... uh..." Come on say something, stupid! 

"There you go. See you around," she said before walking away. 

Hurry, she's almost gone... "Name... Han.... Xander." Too late. 

Great now she thinks I'm a total spaz. Or just an idiot. I'll hope for the best, maybe she thinks I'm mute. 

*** 

Class was a bore, as they normally are. Didn't help that I didn't help that I didn't have a book. The hot girl next to me was nice enough to help me out by sharing hers. She seemed nice during the class, but as soon as class was out there came a group of airheads to join her and drag her off to the next class while babbling on about a certain basketball player and how to get their hooks in him. Too bad, for awhile there I thought that there was an actual brain in that head, but if she hangs with that kind of group there couldn't be much of one. 

Luckily one of the students in the hall pointed me in the direction of the library where I could get the books for the rest of my classes. Once I got to the doors I heard muted conversation which instantly stopped the moment I stepped into the library. As did my breathing when I caught sight of the same goddess from the hall. 

"May I help you?" said the older gentleman (and it looked like that word truly fit him). However, all my attention was still caught on the girl and I simply stared mesmorized by those dark, dangerous eyes so much like.... 

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" the brittish man queried, jolting me out of my trance. 

"Hmm, oh, books.... I need books." 

"Libraries are the best place to find them," the girl stated smirking. 

"Uh... I suppose..." Geez, Xand, at least ask her name. 

"You are the new student? Can I see your schedule?" he asked. 

"Here," I handed the paper over to him before turning to the girl. "Um, I didn't get the chance before to say thanks. So... thanks." 

"Sure, no prob." 

"Xander... Harris... is my name." Why don't you add a bit of drooling and stuttering, too. 

"Nice to meet you X. The name's Faith." 

***   
  
  



	3. New Start 1c

  
********** 

I didn't get much more than that out before the librarian, whom Faith introduced as Mr. Giles, practically threw me out. Jerk. All I wanted was a chance to talk to her for a minute, maybe even a lunch date since I still wasn't quite ready for more than that, but no of course not. He had to have his important meeting with Faith. What could be so important that it couldn't wait a few minutes. Although, all this irritation could stem from the fact that I was a bit jealous. I wanted the private meeting with her, and maybe a little bit more... 

My thoughts drifted back quickly as soon as the bell rang and I remembered that this was my lunch period. School lunch or not, I wasn't one to turn down food. Time to head to the caf. Now if I can only find the place... 

*** 

I made my way carefully through the crowds with my tray while looking around for anyone with red hair. I saw a few here and there, but no Willow. It took a bit of searching before I spotted her and two other boys clustered around a small table. 

"Willow. Hey, does your offer still stand?" I started. 

She looked surprised that I remembered and was still willing to come eat with them. "Um... yeah... sure." 

I grabbed a seat and introduced myself to her friends. 

"Hi. My name is Xander." 

The tall, dark haired, lanky one took my hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jesse." 

But the other one simply nodded in greeting. "Oz." 

*** 

Turns out Oz was the boyfriend. Never said much, but I suppose Willow more than made up for his silence. I guess there weren't going to be many long meaningful talks between the two of them, but maybe he just didn't like talking in front of me. 

Jesse seemed to be a bit more outgoing. A lot like I used to be I guess. But I at least got along with him and could relate. He was also the one who invited me along with the rest to join them at some place called the Bronze. It seemed to be a night club of sorts, the only one around from the sound of it. Oz was also in a band that played there on occasion, but they weren't playing till tommorrow night. I figured I could at least stop by and see the place. Not like I had anything better to do... 

Some guy chose this moment to walk up and inform us that gym happened to be cancelled due to a corpse found in the locker room. 

"How did the guy die?" I asked. 

"How should I know? I'm just passing the word." He said before walking away. 

Shit. This better be a 'normal' death. "Listen guys, I gotta go to... the bathroom. I'll see you tonight, 'k." 

A chorus of "bye's" followed me as I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the gym locker room. 

*** 

No one was there by the time I finally found the right spot. I was surprised when I found the door with a busted lock, but I figured it was from whoever left the body. Searching the area as quietly as possible, it didn't take me long to find the guy lying on the floor. 

I always hate this part, I thought as I turned the head looking for marks. Two puncture marks, but no blood around the mouth. Well, one less thing to worry about. Damn, I thought I got away from this in LA. I can only hope that it is a small group. No loner vamp would be stupid enough to leave its kill out in the open like this unless there were others around. But then again, I have run into more than my fair share of idiot fangboys. Maybe I'll be lucky. 

*** 

Classes wore on for the day, but were quickly over. I made my way to my new house and found mom still gone. No big surprise there. She most likely wouldn't even be home for dinner if she stays true to form, which the note on the fridge confirms. Well, at least she left money for food... and any cover charge there might be at the club tonight. I had already decided to head to the Bronze tonight during classes. After all, most kids would be there and vamps love fresh young bodies to munch on. I figured it would be the best spot to find them if they were still in town. 

I headed upstairs to prepare my gear, and clothes, for the night. SHE at least showed me the necessity of the dressing right for slayage. The right clothes to draw them in while still hiding your weapons and providing at least a little protection from their claws. A leather jacket is key. You don't know how much you can hide in a jacket till you try. There are also the loose pants, for me at least, to help hide the calf sheaths for extra stakes while still being easily reached. A small water gun of holy water in my pocket, a couple of cross stakes (dual purpose for keeping them away and dustin' them), and a few extra regular stakes finish off the last of my gear. 

With one exception. 

The Gift. 

A simple silver cross on a necklace with an inscription on the back: 'To protect you in the night'. It was the cross SHE gave me before the fight with Lothos. The night SHE died trying to kill that bastard. 

I shook my head clearing those thoughts, before I placed it around my neck and headed out the door. 

***   



	4. New Start 2

********** 

Now that I knew that vampires were in town, it made walking around at night an exercise in paranoia (not that that wasn't normal for me now). As I made my way towards where I was told the Bronze was I noticed the town seemed literally... well, dead pretty much summed it up. 

No dogs or cats outside. 

No people going out for an after-dinner stroll. 

No signs of life outside at all. 

Needless to say I was getting to be a bit freaked by the lack of activity around this town. This did not bode well for my hope of a quick and easy nest removal like I had hoped. For no one to be out and about at night, even in this small of a town, there had to be a very good reason to keep everyone in. My guess of course: Vampires. And lots of them. 

This was just not shaping up to be my week 

*** 

I made it to the Bronze without a single sighting, but that didn't ease my mind in the slightest. I just couldn't shake that creepy feeling I was getting. 

The Bronze at least helped to lighten my mood a bit. It seemed to be doing good business (which doesn't say much since it's the only club in town). I paid the cover and headed in to find Willow and the others. It took me awhile to make my way through the crowded club, but I finally found them clustered around a small table talking. 

"Hey guys. It may have taken me awhile to find the place but I made it." I greeted. 

"Hi, Xander. Glad you could make it," Willow said. 

"X-man! You made it just in time to watch me work," exclaimed Jesse. 

"Say what?" 

"He means get shot down by all the girls," whispered Willow conspiratorially. 

"Got it." I grinned. 

"Hey! I heard that Rosenburg! Just watch, I'll prove you wrong tonight." 

"Feel free," she said grinning. 

Jesse headed off while I turned to Oz. "What's up with you then, man? How often do you play here?" 

"Couple times a month." 

Willow brightened considerably and continued excitedly. "Oz's band is great. You have to come back tomorrow to hear them. The Dingoes Ate My Baby is their name. They play just about every time there is a free slot here at the Bronze and they sometimes play at the college too. You should have heard them last week...." 

"Will, baby, I think you are scaring him." Oz interrupted. 

I laughed and said, "No problem. I get the feeling Wills here can fill me in on every single one of your apperances in under ten minutes. Though I would be interested to see her try." 

The redheaded girl gave me a look before saying, "Ha, Ha, very funny guys. I know I have a tendency to babble and ramble on. I can't help it. It's like a genetic disorder for me to babble. Well maybe not genetic, inherited probably..." She glanced up at our smirking faces and stopped abruptly. Willow groaned before turning to smack Oz's shoulder. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that." 

"Sorry," said Oz while not looking the least bit repentant. 

She gave one more glare at him and looked at me. "How was your first day at Sunnydale? Are you finished unpacking yet?" 

"I'm coping, and I already unpacked the essentials." Stakes, crosses, holy water... "Town seems kinda quiet at night though." 

"Yeah, most people tend to hurry home and settle in for the night. I guess they just want to relax after work." 

That or don't want to end up an appetizer. I glanced around the club looking for anyone out of place, or just out of a grave, and spotted Faith making her way through the club. Time for some early recon. 

"Hey, what do you guys know about that brunette girl over there?" 

"Who? Faith? Not much other than she is pretty new here too," Willow commented. "She tends to go through guys fairly fast, though. I've already seen her around three different ones, and that is in the two months she's been here. Hangs around the library a lot too." She smiled chittered excitedly. "The library at Sunnydale is great! They have a bunch of older books in there, almost like in a museum or one of those old libraries that you might find in England. Oh, and the new librarian is from there too! He is really nice and..." 

Oz nudged her. "Will." 

Willow seemed to collapse after that. "Oh, sorry." 

"No prob. Thanks for the info though, I appreciate it," I said while watching her pass through the crowd seemingly intent on something. I wonder what has her so focused, I wondered before getting ready to head after her when my eyes caught something. 

Jesse. 

Talking to a very pale girl in a catholic schoolgirl outfit. Something about her just struck me as wrong. 

"Hey, do you guys know that girl who Jesse is talking to over there?" I questioned. 

"Nope." 

"No, not that I know, why?" 

I ignored her question and asked, "Are there any other schools around here besides the college?" 

Willow looked at me curiously before answering. "No, and again why?" 

"I gotta ask her something," I said, then got up and hurried towards Jesse and the girl. I had a bad feeling about this. 

As I pushed my way through the crouds, Jesse and his 'date' decided to head towards the back area, to the bathroom I hoped. I lost them when a large group of jocks crossed my path. I hurried to make up the lost time as I prayed that this wasn't what I thought it was. There was a small, unlit, storage room filled with chairs that would be an ideal spot for a feeding. I pulled out one of my cross stakes as I made my way carefully into the room. It was quiet with no signs of either Jesse or the girl. Maybe there was a back exit that I missed, I thought as I turned... 

And walked right into the blonde girl who was reaching for me. I brushed her hand away and readied my stake for a quick short jab up into her chest... 

Then my brain caught up with my eyes and I realized that it was the girl from History class who shared her book with me. God, I nearly killed her. 

"Geez, scare me half to death will ya?" I said while taking deep breaths to slow my heart down. No, heart, you aren't supposed to try jumping out of my chest. I hate coming down off an adrenaline high. 

"You?!? I come to ask if you're alright and you nearly take my head off!" 

"Sorry, I don't like people sneaking up on me," I said apologetically. "Look, are there any exits back here?" 

"What? You decided to freak and run?" she glared at me. 

"No, this is important. Any exits, yes or no?" 

"No." 

"Thanks," I threw back and headed back to the front of the building hoping they haven't made it out yet. As I passed Willow and Oz's table, they glanced up at me and noticed my expression. I only hoped I didn't show blind panic on my face while I motioned them to stay. Maybe they might ignore it and wait for me to come back with an explanation. Maybe. 

I didn't see them by the time I got out the front door but I did spot them quite a ways up the street heading back in the general direction of my house. Which was good for me since I at least knew a bit about that area. Mostly just houses, couple churches, a park, a graveyard... Graveyard! 

I prayed as I quickened my pace. 

***   



	5. New Start 3

********** 

I charged to the cemetary stakes in hand, but I quickly lost them after passing by a few mausoleums. I slowed and listened for anything: breathing, a snapped twig, or... talking. There. I headed towards the direction of Jesse's voice, and realized he may actually keep himself alive by having the tendency to not know when to stop talking. Of course, Willow would have had him beat... 

I narrowed the sound down to one mausoleum, so I rechecked my weapons and the area. I switched the left stake for the water gun, which was hid nicely in my palm, and made sure I had a cross stake in my right. The area around appeared clear of vamps. Looks like I might have a clear escape route, I thought before heading inside. 

Within I found the blonde shoving Jesse into a corner. A glance at him showed his hand clasped to his neck and blood running between his fingers. I tried to maneuver my way as close behind the girl as I could before she could notice. No good, of course. 

The girl turned grinning. "Come to join us?" 

"Nope," I said before throwing up my cross between us. 

Her face shifted to the familiar hated visage of the undead as she turned and cowered back away from the cross. 

"Run Jesse! Get outta here!" I shouted and moved between the vamp and Jess. 

"What?" 

Great, blood loss makes people a bit slow. "RUN!!" 

And finally he did with barely a glance back at us. Which left me alone with a no longer cowering vamp that seemed a bit ticked to have lost her meal. Oh, Goody. 

"Who do you think you are?" she growled. 

"The tooth fairy. You have some teeth that need to come out." 

"You should know better than to take on your elders, boy. I've killed those better than you for centuries." 

"Really, I guess that explains the bags and wrinkles," I replied smirking. 

With a snarl, she leaped at me batting aside the cross and reaching for my neck. Too bad that was what I wanted. I dropped and rolled to the side. Quickly, turning I swiped the cross at the face that turned towards me. The sound of undead flesh searing greeted my ears as I moved the cross stake for the final blow to the heart... 

Which should have worked if I wasn't flying towards the other side of the room. I slammed into the wall and slid down groaning. Dizzy, I glanced up to see what caused my sudden superman act and saw a huge vampire looking at me. Damn, I thought, and I lost my stake. 

"Go, Darla, get your offering back for the Master. We need to be prepared for the Harvest. I'll deal with this child," the ogre said to the female. 

"But Luke, I want him. I owe him for this!" Darla said pointing at the cross-shaped burn on her face. 

"Go!" And she went. Smart move too, I wouldn't want this guy pissed at me either. 

He strode over to me as I scrambled up on my feet and said, "You have no idea what you are dealing with." 

"Gee, I generally think the same just before any test." 

We scrambled around the stone coffin placed in the center of the room. Well I scrambled and he just walked like a cat who decided to toy with the mouse it had cornered. Three guesses as to who the mouse for the night was. 

"Look, buddy, why don't we call tonight a draw? I mean we can always finish this another time and I'm already late getting home," I finished as I stopped with the coffin keeping the shortest distance between us. 

All I got in response was a growl before he pushed the stone lid off the top and nearly onto me. 

"Or you could try to just flaten me instead," I said before charging for the entrance reaching in my jacket for one of my extra cross stakes. As I grasped it, I whirled drawing it out and shoving it at Luke. Unluckily, he pulled up short and backed up towards the open coffin. 

"You would make a fine warrior for the Master. Join us and welcome in a new era of hell on earth." 

My cross slowly started to lower and head bowed forward. He grinned as he moved forward... 

"Gotcha!" I said spraying his face with the water gun. He stumbled back screeching and I planted a kick to his chest sending him into the coffin. I was going to move to finish him when I heard a girl scream. 

"Catch ya another time, fangly," I shot at him as I tore out of there heading off in the direction of the scream. 

It took me a few moments to locate the area the scream came from, but when I got there I found a group of seven vamps attacking Willow, Oz, someone else. Willow was on the ground holding her head but seemed okay otherwise. The other person was holding their own against three vamps and looked like they might win. Oz, however, wasn't so lucky. I spotted the other four dragging his body away. Seemed Oz was first on my list for help. 

I charged after them and one vampire headed back to intercept me. 

"Move it, deadboy!" I shouted before emptying my watergun in his face. I tossed the gun aside as I ran past the groaning vamp. Closing quickly on the two guys carrying Oz, I pulled out another stake for my other hand and flipped them for a forward strike. Three meters, two, one... and I leapt at them on stake aimed at each back. My left one aimed true dusting him, but the other vampire dropped Oz early and dodged to the side. I flew over Oz and hit the ground rolling. Right in front of the vampire which was leading the group. This one stared dumbfounded as I extended my right hand impaling his heart on my stake. I rolled to my left and away from the remaining deadhead before standing to face him. 

He glared at me and growled out, "Puny human, you'll die for that!" 

I smirked. "Come get some." 

He charged and threw a right cross intended to take my head off. I ducked and stepped in shoving my cross stake into his face. He flinched away and I used my right arm to scissor-lock his before I threw my left hand at the elbow, snapping it. The vamp screamed out as I released his arm. I quickly spun around swinging my stake for his back. Pop! Stake, heart, dust. 

I headed over to finish the one I doused with holy water and came face to face with Faith. A very surprised Faith. 

"Wha... How... Who the hell are you?!" she sputtered. 

At least I wasn't the tongue-tied one this time. 

I glanced down at Oz who was groaning and trying to sit up. "Could you help me with him?" 

She stared at me for a second more before putting away her stake and moving over to help. 

"OZ!" 

A quick look up confirmed Willow charging towards us with panic in her eyes. Both me and Faith were barely out of the way before she practically tackled Oz. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you stand?" she babbled out while Oz murmured that he would be fine. 

I looked over at Faith before asking, "Where is Jesse?" 

"Who?" 

Willow glanced up with wide frightened eyes. "What about Jesse?" 

"You didn't see him?" A chorus of no's followed. "We can't do anything now but hope he made it home." 

"What do you mean? Was Jesse out here?" Willow questioned. 

I ignored her questions for the moment and turned to Faith. "Let's get them somewhere safe before any explanations." 

"Fine, we need to head to the school then so we can get these two and you bandaged up." 

"Me? I'm fine." 

"Tell that to the blood leaking from your head." 

Raising my hand I felt the gash on the side of my head and the blood running from it. Damn, I hate it when I miss little things like head trauma. 

"Fine. And let's hurry so I don't leave a blood trail for any stragglers to follow me home." 

Both of us shouldered Oz, and headed out of the cemetary with Willow trailing behind us in a daze. 

***   
  



	6. New Start 4

********** 

"My God. What happened? Hold on let me get my first aid kit," Mr. Giles said before he ran back to his office. 

Faith waited for him to get started on cleaning up my cut and then replied. "Followed a vamp from the Bronze to Memorial Cemetary where I found these two," pointing at Oz and Willow who were seated at the table, "getting ambushed by a large fang gang. So I dusted my guide and headed over to help. Four of them headed over to take me while the other four kept themselves busy with Red and her boy. The first one I met was pretty easy to dust but the others worked as a team so it took me a bit longer to finish them. When I heard a scream, I looked over to see Red get knocked towards me and her boy try to hold his own against the four. Didn't last. He was out and they grabbed him to take off. I just focused on finishing off my boys so I could help him. Don't know where Rambo here came from but he stopped the four from taking them. I was able to finish off my three, and that one he left groaning in pain, quick enough to see him take out the last vamp by breaking his arm before he staked him. Don't know where he learned his moves but he knows vampires and their weaknesses pretty well." 

By this time Mr. Giles had finished cleaning me up and was looking me over with a critical eye. "So Mr. Harris, sounds like you have a story to tell here." 

"Me? Why not you two? I'm sure Oz and Willow would like to know what both of you know about all of this. Especially considering you are the adult here, and are better able to explain things, what with being a teacher and all," I finished with a grin. 

Giles sputtered and turned to look at the two students huddled together looking at him with questioning eyes. With a final glare at me, he started: 

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth. They made it their home... their hell. But in time they lost purchase on this reality. The way was made for.. mortal animals... for man. All that remains of the old ones are certain... vestiges. Certain magicks, certain creatures..." 

"Like Vampires," I shot out. 

"There are no such things as vampires," Willow meekly said. 

"Of course not, those guys tonight were just close relatives of Klingons. And their teeth, new kind of dental work. The turn-to-dust thing was just an illusion. I know I thought similar things when I first met a vampire. Right after the usual 'Oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die' thoughts," I said. 

"But what are vampires then? Demons?" Willow questioned. 

Giles grabbed a few books and explained. "The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human... mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed... infected by the demon's soul. He bit another and another. And so they walked the earth. Feeding. Killing some. Mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out." 

Oz raised his hand. "What do you three have to do with this?" 

Giles sighed. "For as long as there have been vampires there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world. A Chosen One..." 

Willow spoke, "And that is... Faith." 

"Yes, basically it is like this: Faith is the Slayer. Don't tell anyone. That should be all of the vampire information that you need." 

Willow looked wide-eyed at him. "But how do you kill them? How do you protect yourself from them?" 

"Use a cross to keep them away or splash them with holy water. One touch of either burns them," I replied earning another glare from Giles. "What? From what I've seen of this town so far is that they'll need all the help they can get. I'm not about to let my friends be caught unprepared again." 

Giles started in on me again. "Which brings me back to the topic of you: How do you know so much about vampires?" 

"Knew the previous Slayer," I answered with a look that said I wouldn't say any more. Yet. 

Giles looked shocked at me for a moment. He then continued excitedly. "Really? Were you there for the whole time? Do you know what happened to the Slayer or her Watcher? And what about Lothos?" 

I glared at him and said, "Watcher died. Slayer died. Lothos died. End of story." 

"But..." 

"Look, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Got it?" 

"But the Watchers..." 

I growled out, "Drop it now or you'll never get the story. Understood?" 

Mr. Giles stopped short blinking. "Of course. When you are ready." 

Faith looked at me with a curious expression before I turned towards Oz and Willow. They gave me a concerned look, but then Willow looked down and started questioning Mr. Giles again. 

"What about Jesse?" 

He looked confused for a moment. "Who?" 

"Jesse. He was also there tonight while I was preoccupied with two vamps. I sent him away while I tried to hold them off," I said as I moved to sit at a chair at the center table. "Willow? Do you know Jesse's number?" 

"You think he might be home?" she looked up hopefully. 

"That's where I sent him. We can check tomorrow morning. Hopefully, he'll be there." 

"But why not tonight?" 

"It's practically 3 in the morning, Willow. I don't know what his parents are like but mine would skin me alive if I got calls this late on a school night. The only thing I can do is hope he made it there or to check the hospital and see if he headed there." 

She looked back down and meekly replied, "Ok." 

"There is probably nothing to worry about. Why don't you stop by his house in the morning to pick him up and I'll check at the hospital to see if he's there. We'll just meet here in the morning to fill each other in on what we found, sound good?" 

"Yeah." 

"Faith, could you take Oz and Willow home? I still need to fill Giles in on some things the vamps mentioned, but those two need to get home for some rest." 

Faith looked to be a little peeved to be asked to babysit, but Giles told her to go on ahead and he promised he would fill her in on what I said. Grumbling, she helped Oz up and led the two out the door. 

Great, I want to ask her out so what do I do? I help knock her down to second-hand duty. Really smart move there, idiot. 

Giles roused me from my thoughts. "What did the vampires say that you thought was so important?" 

"The two vampires I ran into before I headed over to help them out mentioned something about The Harvest and The Master. My guess is the Master is the local equivalent of Lothos and the Harvest is their new undead holiday. Kinda like Christmas, but with blood and bodies instead of turkey and presents." 

He nodded and then walked over to a bookcase pulling out a book. "Well, the Master appears to be a very old vampire who came to this town for one reason: open the Hellmouth. Now, the Hellmouth is a portal of mystical energy that leads directly to..." 

"Wait, let me guess: Hell?" I replied with a grin. 

"Yes, quite," he grimaced and continued. "It seems he had almost succeeded when an earthquake occurred... trapping him within the entrance of the portal and sealing the Hellmouth." 

"Kinda like a cork in a bottle." 

"Precisely. Now we were warned about the Harvest earlier and I have been researching for what it might be but I haven't come up with much other than it appears to be an event meant to release the Master." 

"Would that open the Hellhole thing or not?" 

"I don't know yet. I had hoped Faith might be able to gather some information tonight." 

"Well, do the names Luke or Darla mean anything to you?" 

Giles looked up at me startled. "Where did you hear her name?" 

"Darla? She was one of the vamps that kept me busy in the mausoleum before I went to help the others. Why?" 

He walked over to his office and looked around for a while before coming out flipping through a very large book. Moving up beside me he set it down after settling on one page. 

"Is this the vampire you saw?" 

"Yeah, she looked like that. At least until I burned her face with a cross." 

"Darla is a vampire over three hundred years old who terrorized Europe for many years. She even sired one of the most brutal vampires in history: Angelus. Together the cause the death of untold thousands." 

"So I'm guessing she got the vampire mother of the year award a few times then." 

Giles gave me a look. "No, but I thought you should know who will be hunting you if you truly did what you said you did." 

"Great, my very own stalker vamp courtesy of Sunnydale. Just what I've always wanted." 

"Can you be serious for one minute? This is a very serious situation." 

"I know, but humor is the only way I deal with this stuff. Kind of a 'laugh-to-keep-from-cowering-in-fear' sort of thing." 

His face softened a bit before he continued. "I understand, but Darla will be after you now. She has a history of vengence like you have never seen." 

"Okay," I said holding up my hands. "Consider me warned. I'll just carry a stake and cross at all times. Good enough?" 

"Yes. Now unless there was anything else, I think I should get you home." 

"Nope. Take me home, Jeeves," I said with a smirk as we walked out. 

My only answer was an exasperated sigh. 

***   



	7. New Start 5

  
********** 

Morning found all of us gathered again in the library once again. Giles had filled Faith in on what we had talked about after she had left. When I entered the library earlier, I found her looking at me with a curious blend of surprise, respect and something else. I told them about my lack of luck with my hospital calls, and when Oz drove Willow, they didn't find Jesse at home either. No one could come up with any other places he could be at. Alive, at least. 

"So now what we just give up?" Willow said in disbelief. 

"Willow, we don't know where they are OR how to find them." I continued in a quieter voice, "And vamps don't keep humans around long unless as hostages or sacrifices." 

She quickly collapse and withdrew after that comment. Oz, however, decided to continue. 

"Are you saying he's dead? There is nothing else we can do?" 

"Well you could help me research this Harvest. We still need to stop it from occurring," Giles replied. 

I picked up from there. "It will give you a chance to stop them and pay them back, too." 

Giles glanced over at me before turning back to Oz. "Yes, and perhaps we are wrong in that we will find something that they needed Jesse alive for. We may actually have a chance to save him then." 

Willow glanced up at that. "Really? What can I do?" 

"Well, you could look up information on that... machine.. over there. While I continue to look through my books," he said with a look of distaste. 

"And me?" Oz asked. 

"You should perhaps help Willow. I am sure that you two would be able to gather whatever information that we need if you work together. As for you, Faith, I think you should go to class since I know how much you hate doing research. Just be sure to check in after lunch for a training session." She nodded and headed out the door. 

"What about me, Giles?" I asked. 

"You should go to class, since this is only your second day. Oz and Willow can work on this in computer class and during their free period." 

"You sure? I'm willing to help." 

"Yes, I am sure," he said before turning back to the others. 

"I read Latin." 

Pausing, then turning back around, he handed me his book. "Read this. I'll write you a pass." 

I sat down chuckling. 

*** 

Luckily, by the end of school we had finally found what the Harvest entailed. Unluckily, it didn't say anything that might help Jesse. We had regathered around the library table to go over the information. The only exception was Oz who wasn't able to talk his way out of his band gig. He had already left a half hour ago. 

"So, what do we know?" I started. 

"The Harvest comes once in a century.. on this night. The master can draw power from on of his minions when it feeds. Enough power to break free from his prison and open the Hellmouth. The minion is called the vessel and he bears this mark," told Giles and pointed to a design of a three pointed star. 

"So take out any deadhead with that mark and no Harvest," Faith said. 

"Yes.. well.. essentially," Giles stammered. "However, we still do not know where it will occur..." 

"Bronze," I blurted out. 

"Are you sure? There are probably dozens of places that could work." 

"Come on," I shot back. "Easily closed off area, tons of kids to feed on... It makes an ideal place for a vamp buffett." 

"Oh, no! Oz!" Willow panicked. "He's playing there tonight!" 

"If that is true then we must hurry, the sun will be down soon," Giles said as he grabbed his coat. Everyone else took the hint and gathered their things to head out. 

Once outside, I said, "I gotta stop by my house for my gear, but I'll meet you guys there." 

"Alright, hurry I have a few extra weapons in my car but not enough for everyone," Giles said before I ran off towards my house. 

*** 

I tore through my house and up to my room. Moving right for my closet, I reached for my leather jacket and the chest of slaying gear. I repacked my jacket with the same stakes as last night, filled a new watergun, and put on the calf sheaths. Grabbing a duffel bag, I tossed in a few of my extra stakes and crosses as well as my smaller Super-Soaker that I filled with holy water. 

I ran back downstairs to tell my mom I was going out for the night but found no sign of her anywhere. Typical. So much for hoping she'd notice me any more in a new town. I guess some things won't ever change. 

Leaving a note on the table, I sprinted out the front door into the darkening night. 

*** 

It didn't take me long until I reached the Bronze and found the others already there. Too bad the vampires had us beat since night had already fallen. I passed Willow a stake, cross for around her neck, and the Super-Soaker. Giles and Faith already had all of their supplies. 

Faith took over as leader and directed us to the back while she headed up the fire escape on the side of the building. I guess she was going to head in through a skylight or window. We found the back door locked when we arrived. 

"Now what?" Willow said agitated. "We have to get in there, Oz is inside!" 

"Oz will be fine, Wills," I said while checking my front pocket for my kit. 

"You don't know that! He could be dying right now!" 

"Calm down Willow. We will get inside," Giles said placatingly. 

Finally fishing out my kit, I stated, "Yep, now move to the side and watch the master work." Then I stepped forward moving them aside, opened my lockpick set, and started to work on the door. 

Giles looked at me curiously before asking, "Where did you learn how to do that?" 

"A friend from my last school showed me how. He thought I might find it handy. He must have been Psychic, huh," I replied with a grin. "Once inside, you two make sure the people I send to you get out. Let's leave the Slayage to Faith, K?" 

"Good idea," Giles said. 

Ten seconds later, the door was open. I turned back to make sure they were both alright. Willow still looked like she might protest, so I said. "Don't worry. I'll find Oz. You guys just keep the way out open." 

"Thank you," she said quietly. 

"No prob, anything for a friend." Too bad they didn't know I meant that literally. 

*** 

Inside, I found most of the students huddled along the walls in the darkened club. Luke was on stage holding the blonde girl that I nearly staked last night. I got ready to say something and intervene when a vamp fell from above turning into powder on the way down. That caught his attention. 

"What? You guys threw a party without inviting me? Sounds like a perfect reason for me to crash if I ever heard one." 

Faith. 

Luke glared up at the balcony above me. "Who are you?" 

"Don't know? How 'bout I come over there and show you." She then jumped down onto a pool table and then the floor before charging the stage, stake in hand. 

Go Faith, I thought as I turned my attention away from the fight starting on the stage and started to herd the people towards the back entrance. I searched and spotted Oz hanging by one of the pillars right next to... 

Jesse. 

Jess was herding him in my general direction while Oz tried to keep him away with a small cross he had around his neck. I pulled out a couple stakes and charged past the few people who were left in the building. Oz glanced over Jesse's shoulder at me and I tossed him my stake in my left hand. 

VampJesse evidently saw the motion and flinched away. This gave Oz the chance to catch the stake. 

"The heart!" I shouted. 

He caught on and stabbed forward. Jesse was dust the next instant. I quickly moved up to Oz. 

"You gonna be okay?" I asked as I moved the two of us towards the exit. 

"Yeah," was the quiet answer. 

We didn't have a chance to say more since two vamps moved between us and the exit. I gave him my cross stake and pulled out another. 

"Keep behind me," I ordered. Oz was all too eager to comply. 

I moved forward reaching for my watergun. Hey, when it works, use it. 

I forced all the confidence I had into my voice and said, "You really think you can beat us?" I smirked. "Take a hike or you're dust." Come on, come on. Run. 

They glanced at each other, then looked back at us with grins. 

Damn it, I work best with surprise. I hate having to go hand to hand. 

Suddenly, a voice came from the side. "You guys need some help dusting these two, or can you handle it on your own?" 

All of us turned towards the voice on the stage to see Faith hop down and head towards us. 

"Sure, there's one for each of us. Sorry Oz, but we got first dibs," I replied with a grin. 

I gotta say, those must have been the smartest fangboys that I had seen in a while. After all, they chose to run. 

The three of us spotted Willow and Giles coming from the back. Willow saw Oz and barreled into him raining kisses on his face. I remembered being able to do that with HER and I felt that same sense of loss that I always got when thinking of HER. 

Willow's voice broke through my dismal thoughts. "So we won?" 

"It would appear so," Giles said. 

"Party to celebrate?" Faith said with a glance at Giles. 

"No, I know what you are thinking, and you still can't use my house to throw a party," Giles replied with a look. 

"Oh, come on! It's the best time to throw a party: we averted the apocalypse!" 

"Still no." 

"Please." Another look. "Fine be that way. Won't even let a girl have any fun..." Faith grumbled as she led us out. 

I raised my hand. "Question: Why does she need to use your place for a party?" 

Willow looked over at me curiously. "You mean you don't know? She's his daughter." 

"WHAT!?" 

********** 

The end.   


*** 

How'd you like my little twist? I'll tell you more in the next part. Feedback please. 

Oh yeah, Next up: Xander hunts for a mate.   
  



End file.
